Deceived
by Miyusan
Summary: What happens when you love someone but you are unsure?
1. Suddenly

Note: I do not own La Corda D'Oro or the characters.

Best in ½ view!

Deceived

Chapter 1

_Suddenly_

_Who would know its' you?_

Like spring, the cherry blossoms grew and bloomed. The wind blew lightly making the trees sway, as though they're dancing. The petals of spring fall softly onto the ground like the snow during winter but today was hot. Really hot, and its very tiring once you are having the most dreadful subject which spells L-I-T-E-R-A-T-U-R-E. Yes, Literature. Not many of us love this subject and once example is Hino Kahoko.

Looking out of the window, our female star is in a sleepy mood.

Out of the window, a girl stood by the school gate. She was tall and elegant, with chestnut brown hair was up to her waist and it's ends were slightly curled. Her eyes were sapphire blue which looked deep and wise.

'_She looks new._' Kaho thought to herself as she observed the mysterious girl outside. Her teacher had known her 'concentration' for quite some time and asked, "Hino san, I know that its beautiful outside, but you have to learn the beauty of art."

"Sorry." As she started to direct her attention to her text book, trying to find the previous line he had said. Seeing that Kaho was ready, he continued his lesson_. _

_Who is she?_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

Taking out his violin, he looked at the clock. 2 p.m. _'Hino san hasn't reached yet and I need to look for Kanazawa sensei later.'_

Tsukimori Len began to tune his violin and started to play Beethoven's Allegro "Spring".

As he drew his bow, he slowly released his feelings and let the soft and light colours of spring mixed with his control. As the notes accelerated, he thought of the cherry blossoms blooming beautifully, the wind blows calmly and cooling.

The girl walked past the practice room. Attracted to the sweet notes, she stood outside the door and peered through the window. She smiled as she closed her eyes to enjoy the last few notes of the melody.

Afraid of being late, he had a sneak peek of the clock. 'Darn! Its 2.20. I need to go.' He stopped playing and placed the violin back into the case. Noticing the shadow, he thought 'That girl must be outside listening and not wanting to come for lesson.'

As he turned around, he was wrong. It wasn't Kaho. It was someone he knew a long time ago. He placed his case on the violin and exited the room.

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

"Nao, Mio. Ja ne!" Kaho said as she rushed for her next destination. Looking at her watch, she knew it wouldn't be nice to see the look on Tsukimori kun's face. Walking towards the music room, she saw something that happened once in a blue moon.

Tsukimori kun smiled.

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

Closing the door, he locked the door of the practise room. As he turned to face her, she spoke "That was beautiful. You reminded me of a friend."

'_Sayori chan, Amamiya Sayori.' _Len thought.

Having not hearing anything from the guy, she was about to walk away when Len suddenly asked, "Are you… Amamiya san?"

She turned around, looking surprised. As she observed the boy, she reconfirmed "Len?"

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

End of chapter 1

----------------------

Hello everyone! I'm back! It took me quite sometime to write this but here I am! And to the new readers, I would like to welcome you and hope that you enjoy my work.

Previous works by me:

Hand In Hand

Life Without You

Always There, Beside You

Alright! Do review and see you in the next chapter!

Click!


	2. Surfaced Memories

Note: I do not own La Corda D'Oro or the characters.

Best in ½ view!

Would like to give my fullest gratitude to Jazzzz & FrozenRoseLady.

Thank you for your support!

Now for all you have been waiting for,

I'm gladly to present to you:

Deceived

_Previously on Deceived:_

'_Sayori chan, Amamiya Sayori.' _Len thought.

Having not hearing anything from the guy, she was about to walk away when Len suddenly asked, "Are you… Amamiya san?"

She turned around, looking surprised. As she observed the boy, she reconfirmed "Len?"

Chapter 2

_Surfaced Memories_

Len nodded and looked at her hoping that she would be able to recognise him. Sayori smiled and struck out her index finger to point at Len. "Ha. The icy violinist is here!"

Shocked by the sudden remark, he retorted, "What's with that Amamiya san?" His eyebrows furrowed, not being too happy recalling the old days. Especially some embarrassing ones which had been forgotten.

"Nah, I'm just joking." She said as she waves her hand in front of her face, reassuring him that the previous remark was nothing. Continuing, she asked. "How's life?"

Len knew that Sayori would always be the same. "As usual. What about you?" She smiled and answered, "You know the details right?"

Len laughed. He recalled the time where they were at the park when suddenly a dog chased after Sayori. Sayori had phobia for dogs and had been running all the time until she fell with a big thud. Her hair was in a mess and it looked like a bird's nest.

The thought of the "bird's nest hairstyle" was so funny that Len could not control his laughter and burst out laughing. Tears of joy just same out of his eyes.

Unknown to Len's thoughts, Sayori shook him asking "What's so funny?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Observing the closeness of the duo from afar, Kaho hid behind the wall, trying to conceal herself from them. She blushed when she saw their faces where so close that made her shocked. Thinking about Len's smile, she blushed uncontrollably.

'_She's a friend right?' _Shaking her head, she blushed even more when she realised that she was thinking of Len and his peaceful smile.

'_No! No! No! Hino Kahoko! Don't go out of point! You better go or else you'll be minced if you keep on hiding here.'_

She held her violin strap and bag tightly while walking up towards them.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"It's nothing! Really! " Len said as he tried to take in breaths to calm himself down. Sayori wasn't convinced as she looked at his goofy face, unable to get himself back to normal. Seeing that Len was in his happy mood, she smiled.

"Hey Amamiya san, why are you here actually?" he asked curiously. Wanting for more mischief, Sayori crossed her arms and said in a strict tone, "'Sayori chan, check on Len in school please.' That's what your mum said."

Len, unable to take the fact of his mother's instruction, he stood rooted to the ground, his face was as white as a sheet. To reconfirm, he asked again, "Are you sure my mother said that?"

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she couldn't help but to laugh at his expressionless face. "Nope! I'm here to get transferred in silly!" Her muscles around the tummy was already hurting from the previous laughter, was now uncontrollably painful but yet uncontrollably funny to stop.

Someone had walked up to them. She asked, "Tsukimori kun, sorry I'm late."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Hino san, great timing. Here's the key to the practice room, you may start off first as I need to run an errand for Sensei." Len said as he passed Kaho the key.

Sayori calmed down and smiled at the new girl. Without any further ado, she struck out her hand out to Kaho. "Hello! I'm Amamiya Sayori. What's yours?"

Kaho, who was shocked of the sudden friendliness, shook hands and replied, "Hino Kahoko des. Nice to meet you."

Sayori smiled, "Nice to meet you too!" She looked at her watch, it was already 2.27. Needing help, she asked, "Do you know who is Kanazawa sensei?"

Len, who was going to see him too explained that he needed to see him to, agreed to bring her along. "Alright then, see you Hino san!" she said as she walked together with Len. Len noded his head and the message was already clear_. _

"_I'll be back."_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

End Of Chapter 2

_______________

Hello! Hope that you like it!

Now please click there!

Next Up:

Chapter 3: Special!


	3. Special Determination

Note: I do not own La Corda D'Oro or the characters.

Best in ½ view!

Would like to give my fullest gratitude to Jazzzz & FrozenRoseLady.

Thank you for your support!

Now for all you have been waiting for,

I'm gladly to present to you:

Deceived

Chapter 3

_Special Chapter_

_Determination_

_This happened 10 years ago, both Sayori and Len are 7 years old. _

The winter was nearing, the cold harsh wind kept blowing. The beautiful colours of the leaf ranged from an auburn red to a warm golden yellow. As the wind blew, leaves of the cold trees swayed and some was carried off with the wind.

"Len, mama says that maybe, maybe..." Sayori stopped. Her voice was soft and weak. They were playing at the swings in park near Len's home. Sayori slowed down her swing as watched the swing's movement go slower and slower.

She looked at her legs suspended in the air as she tried to continue what she wanted to say. The light movement of the swings made her soft brown hair puffed up each time the swing launched forward.

Len slowed down his movement and waited for Sayori to continue.

"Mama said that we'll..." She broke into sobs as tears started to fall onto her dress. Len dug for his hankerchief in his pocket and passed it to her.

"Thanks. " She said stiffly and continued, "Mama said that we'll leave and most probably for a long time."

Curiously, Len asked, "How long?" He thought of Sayori's absence. The feeling was painful and lonely, just like when his mother and father went overseas and seldom came back.

"I... I don't know..." That line shook Len. He would miss Sayori's gentle and happy staccato melodies and their mini performances. He liked to be accompanied by her whenever they played. Music was their interest and that allowed the both of them to be best friends. He recalled their dream of being great musicians and that gave him an ultimate decision.

Holding the pianist's gentle hands, Len said determinably,

"Don't worry, we'll play together someday."

______

Hi! Do review!

Watch out for the next chapter!

Click!


	4. Gratitude

Note: I do not own La Corda D'Oro or the characters.

Best in ½ view!

Thank you Jazzzz , FrozenRoseLady & Franfranxlurvesxpiano

My source of motivation to write more !

**Miyusan**

Now for all you have been waiting for,

I'm gladly to present to you:

Deceived

_Previously on Deceived:_

Len, who was going to see him too explained that he needed to see him to, agreed to bring her along. "Alright then, see you Hino san!" she said as she walked together with Len. Len noded his head and the message was already clear_. _

"_I'll be back."_

Chapter 4

_Gratitude_

"Hey, Hey, where are you going? I thought the staff room is that way?" Sayori said as she turned to the opposite direction. Len stopped and crossed his arms. "Kanazawa Sensei won't be there. Especially its feeding time for the cats."

"Cats?" Sayori gave a puzzled look_. Why are CATS here? Don't tell me there are DOGS too! _She shivered slightly at the thought of her fearful encounter which started her phobia.

Len, who hated to be late, took Sayori by the hand and brought her to the school plaza.

As they reached, there they saw Kanazawa sensei bending down to place the filled bowls of cat food. The cats meowed contentedly as they filled their tummies.

Noticing a shadow from afar, he looked up and greeted them, "Oh, Tsukimori kun, you're here." Len nodded, "Is there anything i need to do, sensei?"

Kanazawa sensei had noticed the girl beside Len. The girl blushed and tried to avoid any eye contact between them. Sensei took out a cigarette and lit it up. As time ticks, Len was also losing his patience. "Sensei, what is it?" His voice was quite cold and annoyed.

Looking at the uncomfortable girl, Kanazawa Sensei cleared his throat, thinking that it would give a hint to Len. Sayori felt very embarrassed as the teacher even knew her discomfort. Using her free hand, she tapped Len. As Len turned around, Sayori pointed at her caged hand which was held with force like holding a broom. Len blushed as her released her hand. "Tsukimori kun, your duty is to be her guide on Monday as she'll be in the same class as you." Kanazawa sensei said as he puffed his cigarette.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Practicing Tchaikovsky's Mѐlodie in E flat, She could not get her tone right. _"Haa, Tsukimori kun is going to kill me once he's back."_ She placed her violin on her lap as she sat down. "_No! Better practise or it would be worst._" She stood up and pressed the key of the piano.

"_Okay, now let's start adjusting.._." She thought to herself as she listened to the key. She slid her fingers to the correct tone. "_Yay! Its done!" _Kaho smiled to herself as she tried to practise the bar once again.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Len, where are you going?" Sayori asked as Len moved swiftly. "I have lessons to conduct remember?" Len answered. Without any hesitation, he quickens his pace. Sayori walked quickly, not wanting to be left behind.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Alright! Now I just have to mark this down. I keep thinking this is a detached note." Kaho thought as she marked it down. A knock on the door was heard, and the duo entered.

"Sorry Hino san, lets continue." Len said as he took out his pen and note book.

"Sorry for interrupting." Sayori said as she entered. Kahoko smiled. "Its alright Amamiya san." But actually it wasn't really okay. Kaho was afraid that she would **embarrass** herself.

Kaho positioned herself as Len checked his notes. "Okay, start from here." Len pointed.

"_Good luck to me." _Kaho wasn't physically and mentally prepared. As she drew her bow, the melody was unsteady. As expected, Len wasn't pleased at all and asked Kaho to try again. This time, the melody became soft and unclear.

Sayori knew that Len would not allow such performance and it would not be good for Kaho. Before Kaho tried her piece again, Sayori stood up and took her seat at the piano. Kaho was surprised, "Amamiya san, you specialise the piano?"

Laughingly, she nooded. Len wasn't happy when there was interruption during his lessons. Before he could even say a word, Sayori had answered all this questions. "This piece is Tchaikovsky's Mѐlodie in E flat and the accompanist is here!" She said cheerfully and winked at Kaho. "Ready, Hino san?"

_I knew that she was the perfect for Len. Hence Music is her meat but my poison. _

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Monday, 17 March. Hino Kahoko had reached school early. The early is 5 minutes before the bell rings. Kaho was quite exhausted due to the lack of sleep and decided to rest her head on the table. Nao and Mio ran up to Kaho quickly. "Kaho chan, there's someone looking for you outside." Kaho rubbed her eyes. "Who could that be?"

_________

End of Chapter 4

________

Hello! Here's another chapter of Deceived!

Stay tunned for Chapter 5!

Greatest thanks for reviews!

Click!


	5. Unable

I do not own La Corda D'Oro or the characters.

Best in ½ view!

Thank you Jazzzz , FrozenRoseLady & Franfranxlurvesxpiano .

Deceived

_Previously on Deceived:_

Monday, 17 March. Hino Kahoko had reached school early. The early is 5 minutes before the bell rings. Kaho was quite exhausted due to the lack of sleep and decided to rest her head on the table. Nao and Mio ran up to Kaho quickly. "Kaho chan, there's someone looking for you outside." Kaho rubbed her eyes. "Who could that be?"

Chapter 5

_Unable_

_Flowers of spring danced their way over to me as I made my way to Seiso. The flowers were like rain during a light drizzle but the only difference was that it was sunny and the flowers were soft looking. The breeze was cool and as I walked, the breeze allowed my long brown hair flow elegantly._

_I knew that today was going to be a great day, really great. _

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"_Darn, thanks to THAT, I look like crap." _Kaho thought to herself as she looked in the mirror. Her eyes were not in the best condition as they looked dull and tired.

_What was that about?_

[Dream]

Len started to draw his bow smoothly and Sayori started to play the piano. She was accompanying Len in Pachelbel's Canon in D. At the end of the song, Len walked up to Sayori and held her hand. He stuttered but managed to say "I love you." with such sincerity.

[End of Dream]

Waking up from her thoughts, she was Nao and Mio approaching her. "Kaho chan, there's someone looking for you."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Hino san! Good morning!" It was the most perfect woman in the whole world, Amamiya Saiyori. Walking out of the classroom, Kaho smiled, "Will these guys bother you?" as she pointed at the guys from her classroom, looking out at Sayori.

Sayori laughed, "Do I Look weird?" She said as she point at herself. Kaho shook her head in disagreement. Both of the girls broke out in laughter. Taking a while to cool down, Sayori continued, " Anyway, I would like to see you at the music room at 3 okay?" She looked at her watch and started to rush off. "See you!" she waved.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sayori looked at the clock on the wall. Its already 2.30 and they still had time. "Len, lets start." Len raised his bow and started to draw out the melody. Music was smooth and started to accelerate. The tune was chirpy and happy as the melody continued. Sayori smiled, her heart had been singing all this while, "Len."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As I approached the music room, I heard the melody once again but its just that the violin could be heard, no piano yet. I wasn't too happy like the melody, I was hoping what I dreamt would not come true. My heart started to beat faster and my walking started to slow down. Soon, The piano could be heard. Beads of perspiration started to run down my forehead and my palms became sweaty.

" I was unable to face the music alone…"

_________

End of Chapter 5

________

Hello guys, thanks for all the support! This chapter would be a little late cause activities are piling up! Ha, but no worries, it won't be long! See you! XD

Miyusan


	6. Calling

I do not own La Corda D'Oro or the characters.

Best in ½ view!

Thank you Jazzzz , FrozenRoseLady, Franfranxlurvesxpiano & Hayella.

Deceived

_Previously on Deceived:_

As I approached the music room, I heard the melody once again but its just that the violin could be heard, no piano yet. I wasn't too happy like the melody, I was hoping what I dreamt would not come true. My heart started to beat faster and my walking started to slow down. Soon, The piano could be heard. Beads of perspiration started to run down my forehead and my palms became sweaty.

"I was unable to face the music alone…"

Chapter 6

Calling

The melody had end and I knew I was unprepared. My hands shook as I approached the door. I placed my hand on the handle and looked up…

I stopped in my tracks when I nearly pushed the handle down. The handle jerked slightly but the movement was not noticeable. My violin case dropped to the ground as tears started to roll down my cheeks.

With such hurt, I said his name softly, "Len…" I knew that I could not face anymore of what to come and my only reaction was to escape.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As the piece was near its end, I looked at the clock that hung gloomily on the wall. It was 2.45 and we still had some time left. I was worried that Kaho would be late as usual and kept fretting over what the outcome would be.

On the last note, I was prepared to retune my violin in preparing for Kaho's arrival. "Amamiya san, what time did you inform Hino san to come over?" My voice was nervous and wavering.

Sayori looked at her watch and replied, "Don't worry. She'll be here soon." Her voice trailed off as she began to rub her temples. She squint her eyes as she looked at the score infront of her. I knew that she was feeling unwell and asked,

"Are you alright?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As soon as I finished my sentence, my head started to feel giddy. The pain was like a wave that kept coming repeatedly and I knew I had to ease it by massaging it slowly. I tried to look at the score yet again but all I could see was small ants on the sheet of paper.

Len was worried and asked me but all I knew was to smile and relive him from getting another burden. He was too worried if this performance would go smoothly, yet I didn't want him to worry even more.

Len pressed him hand on my forehead and looked at me in the eye to check for any symptoms. His face was so closed and I blushed when he felt my hand and touched my forehead.

He realised and backed away. Suddenly, we felt heard something dropped loudly outside the door.

Clumsily, I walked behind Len as we opened the door. A red violin case and bag was on the floor which had belonged to Kaho.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As I ran down the staircase, thoughts where flowing through my mind. There were so many unanswered questions that I had. "Why did they want me to come?" I ran up the steps to the garden and decided to rest at the bench.

The greenery around me allowed me to calm down as I began to catch my breath. As I breathe, I recalled what had happened and the pain returned. Tears started to roll down again as I asked myself questions.

A gust of wind went past and caught my auburn hair. It flowed gently as I felt the cool breeze past. Slowly, a familiar tune was heard from the rooftop which I had known it too well.

The gentle but yet cheerful tune was just like his character. My heart called for his presence as I made my way to him. "Hihara Sempai…"

_Even though I was hurt, but I knew that no one could replace his music or his understanding of music than anyone else. He was committed to it like no body I ever knew._

_________

End of Chapter 6

________

Yay! Yatta! Another chapter is complete!

Well, it won't be long for the next chapter! (Hope so)

See you for the next instalment!

Miyusan

So what are you waiting for?

*Click*


	7. Stuck

Little notes:

I do not own La Corda D'Oro or the characters.

Best in ½ view!

Thank you Jazzzz , FrozenRoseLady, Franfranxlurvesxpiano & Hayella for their reviews which helped me A LOT!

Deceived

_Previously on Deceived:_

The gentle but yet cheerful tune was just like his character. My heart called for his presence as I made my way to him. "Hihara Sempai…"

_Even though I was hurt, but I knew that no one could replace his music or his understanding of music than anyone else. He was committed to it like nobody I ever knew._

Chapter 7

Stuck

_I was stuck between two worlds that I never wanted to be in._

As we saw the red violin case infront of us, instantly I recognized that it belongs to her.

My heart ached. _Why didn't she enter the room? Why did she run? _

I wanted to question her to answer all my uneasiness inside of me. Swiftly, I took her items into the room and was about to pursue my loved one.

But a question had shocked me and I was stuck between 2 worlds.

* * *

I reached at the rooftop with ease. Feelings of joy started of rush back. My friends, concourse participants, all the wonderful memories, but it came to a stop when Tsukimori kun came into the picture.

The wound became even severe than before. I stood rooted. Suddenly, the music stopped.

"Kaho chan? "

* * *

Len was on his way out again. But this time, he was determined. He didn't care if he had failed this time; he wanted to make things work.

As he walked pass me, heading towards the door, I knew that what I had this final chance. My body reacted like a life on its own, it caught his hand and didn't want to let go. Before I knew it, those words and feelings that kept buried inside, flowed out within a flash.

* * *

"Kaho chan?" Hihara sempai asked in wonder. His face both wore a shocked and surprised look. I knew I should have waited for him to finish his song, not quietly entering secretly, which would be too freaky.

Embarrassed, I apologized while looking down at the floor, where my feet stood. He stood there and smiled at me.

"Its okay." he replied. That smile on his face was so warm that I felt that I was relieved. I made my way to the bench and sat down. Hihara sempai sat down too. He wanted to ask me something, something which I didn't want to talk about.

And there came the question,

"Kaho Chan, are you alright?"

* * *

I was shock at her grip. It was painful, yet I could feel that she wanted to say something, something that was kept buried in her heart.

"Len, I really like you..." her voice was soft and muffled. I was stunned. As she was my childhood friend, I knew her every move, inside out. Mostly, she liked to play pranks on me, which I happen to think it's what she's doing now.

Acting coldly, I asked her if she was true to her feelings. She nodded gently in reply. This was unexpected. Sayori wasn't like this. She'd always laugh when she tricked me. She rubbed her eyes and stood up, looking at me hopefully.

"What about you, Len?"

* * *

"Kaho chan, are you alright?" Hihara sempai asked. His voice showed a tinge of worry yet he was concerned. I felt bad, I destroyed his practice time, I saw something that I didn't even want to see, yet I'm over here, trying to be an irritating fly to everyone else.

Maybe I should go home and that would be the best.

"Kaho chan?" Hihara sempai asked again. He waved his hand in front of my eyes, which I happen to notice now.

"Oh, I was about to go home when I heard your playing. I wanted to relax here for a while." I said, hoping that he would believe me.

"Oh, so that was it! You're tired!" Hihara sempai laughed. I felt at ease again. He believed me.

* * *

"Sayori, seriously, this is no time for jokes." I looked away from her, fearing that she would catch me with her own tricks. She didn't laugh, nor said a thing. I was worried,

_What have I gotten into now?_

_________

_End of Chapter 7_

_________

Hello! I'm back! Finally! I really hope you like this! I can't wait to present to you the next chappie as soon as possible.

So see ya!

Click the button "Review".

TYVM.

You're loved!


	8. Deceived

Little notes:

I do not own La Corda D'Oro or the characters.

Best in ½ view!

Thank you Jazzzz , FrozenRoseLady, Franfranxlurvesxpiano, Hayella, gizelle-chan, Chibi & kurankira for their reviews which are my movitation.

Deceived

_Previously on Deceived:_

"Sayori, seriously, this is no time for jokes." I looked away from her, fearing that she would catch me with her own tricks. She didn't laugh, nor said a thing. I was worried,

_What have I gotten into now?_

Chapter 8

Deceived

_The sudden rush of memories, good and bad was recalled. I knew that I had lost you once but this time, I won't let it happen again. _

I stood up and looked into the man I had loved since the day we part. His bright golden eyes reminded me of the warm autumn leaves on the tree. His soft pale blue hair was like the river water which glistened when the sun shone on it.

This time, he was tall but had grown so gentle when he stood by her side. His parents had groomed him to become a gentleman yet the slight coldness in his nature slowly began to melt away after so many years that had passed.

_Is it because of her?_

That thought had made me felt so powerless. I knew that we had not seen each other for so long, but I knew somewhere deep inside his heart there was something, some place for me to fill.

Suddenly, I knew something; something that I use could get him.

* * *

I was so glad that he believed me. I smiled for him to reconfirm his guess. Hihara sempai was was bubbly but caring sempai. He always stood beside me no matter what had happened.

Hihara sempai placed his trumpet on his lips and began to play that mellow tune once again. I closed my eyes and began to listen to the music. The notes were deep but relaxed as he played. Finally, the tune end with a long but happy note. I clapped as I smiled at him. He smiled s he made his way to the bench. "I hope you enjoyed my performance Kaho chan!"

I nodded and stood to look at my watch. It was already 4 p.m. I greeted hihara sempai and left for the music room to get my beloved violin.

* * *

Sayori stood up to look at me, waiting for my reply. I was dumbfounded. I knew that this time, it was not a prank, but what she had said was her own genuine feelings. I had loved her ever since we were kids but something had made me wanted to say no.

Her sapphire blue eyes were looking at him, waiting for my reply. I looked down at the floor, unable to say anything. She continued, "She does not want to be a professional player right? Then why? Why are you helping her when you're supposed to be practicing now for your future?"

Sayori said those words like she was digging herself, as though deep down, she wanted to tell me, but kept it buried inside of her. I remembered my promise to her but I knew I needed to do something before I can leave. My answer became clear. I blushed but my words were soft but clear as I wanted her to know.

"_Sayori, I like her and I want to help her."_

* * *

I walked downwards towards the room, knowing that I would have to face some pain. I was prepared to do all it takes to get my violin back and avoid the two of them until tomorrow, to pretend that I had not noticed anything.

I was near the door. My heart started to beat quickly, but I was determined. I pushed the handle open to meet my fate.

* * *

I heard the words that I wanted to hear from him. Placing my hand on his shoulder, I hugged him and said, "Len, then tell her and help her." Len looked up at me. I released myself and smiled at him.

He blushed even more but he was mad at me for tricking him into one of my greedy ideas. "I needed to know that if you're true to your feelings.

If not your confrssion would be so meaningless. " Len looked at me, unsurprised. He commented, "Sayori, You can become an actress you know."

Len wanted to confess to kaho about his feelings by having me accompany him in Canon, and then to confess to her.

The door clicked open and I knew this time, we had to make this work.

* * *

I wanted to hide in a hole, just to escape from them. Suddenly, Sayori approached me with such radiance.

"Sit down to listen to Len's performance for a while. Please." She guided me to a chair and she quickly took her place at the piano where the music started.

This time, I felt that something good was about to happen as I sat down to savoir the tune which resonates in my heart.

Finally, the music meets its end which a gentle finish. I stood up and clapped. Len walked towards me. He asked,

"Hino san, are you interested in coming along with me to Vienna to persue Music?"

I wanted it so much that I just had to agree to it.

_________

_End of Chapter 8_

_________

OMG! NOO! 1 more final chapter and its complete! NOOOOO!

Okay! Don't worry, lets have a curtain call for the final chapter!

Click the review button! It wants to be loved.


	9. Epilogue

Little notes:

I do not own La Corda D'Oro or the characters.

Best in ½ view!

Thank you Jazzzz , FrozenRoseLady, Franfranxlurvesxpiano, Hayella, gizelle-chan, Chibi & kurankira for their reviews which are my movitation.

Deceived

_Previously on Deceived:_

"Hino san, are you interested in coming along with me to Vienna to persue Music?"

I wanted it so much that I just had to agree to it.

Epilogue

_This takes place in Vienna, where both Len & Kaho are 27 years old. _

Driving out of the Burg theater, I was preparing to pick up Kahoko at the resturant nearby our house. It was after my concert with the orchestra. "I'm going to see her, where my heart can rest in peace."

Driving into the car park, I parked my car and walked towards the restaurant. Sweet music was playing as I stood at the entrance of the restaurant. The waiter guided me to the table, where I saw her sitting elegantly at the table.

She smiled as I took my seat. "How's the concert, Len?" She was the usual Kaho whom I had known from Seiso, always clumsy but now she had mastered the violin too. Her imperfections were the reason that kept me close to her.

I always didn't want to talk about my life, but I wanted the topic to always be about us.

With mischief, I asked, "What about yours, Mrs Tsukimori Len?" As I placed my hand on hers with the diamond ring on her finger, which spells _forever_.

_________

_End of Chapter 8_

_________

I hope you like it!

Thank you for your reviews and I hope to see you soon!

Click the button to show your love.


End file.
